tedsoutfitfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldwin Energy Station
Baldwin Energy Station is a coal-fired power station owned and operated by Dynegy near Baldwin, IL. Plant Data *'Owner': Dynegy Midwest Generating *'Parent Company': Dynegy *'Plant Nameplate Capacity': 1,892 MW *'Units and In-Service Dates': 623 MW (1970), 635 MW (1973), 635 MW (1975) *'Location': 10901 Baldwin Rd., Baldwin, IL 62217 *'GPS Coordinates': 38.203889, -89.85416 *'Coal Consumption': *'Coal Source': *'Number of Employees': Illinois Power Company and Dynegy Midwest Generation On March 7, 2005 the U.S. Department of Justice and the U.S. EPA along with the State of Illinois announced a settlement between Illinois Power Company and its sucesscor, Dynegy, addressing alleged violations of New Source Review provisions of the Clean Air Act at company's Baldwin Energy Station. The EPA noted that sulfur dioxide (SO2) and nitrogen oxide (NOx) emissions at the plant will decrease by 54,000 tons each year through the installation of approximately $500 million worth of new pollution control equipment. In addition to the Baldwin Generating Station, the Havana Power Station, Hennepin Power Station and Vermilion Power Station, Wood River Station were involved in the settlement. The EPA stated that this "settlement requires installation of four new flue gas desulfurization devices (scrubbers) to control SO2; four new baghouses to control particulate matter (soot); and operation of existing control equipment, including three selective catalytic reduction (SCR) systems, year-round to control NOx. The entire five-plant system will be subject to annual emission caps to assure that significant system-wide reductions for both SO2 and NOx are achieved.""U.S. Announces Settlement of Illinois Power Case - Company will spend $500 million to reduce air pollution by over 54,000 tons per year," U.S. EPA, March 7, 2005 Emissions Data *'2006 CO2 Emissions': 12,826,618 tons *'2006 SO2 Emissions': 28,985 tons *'2006 SO2 Emissions per MWh': *'2006 NOx Emissions': 16,413 tons *'2005 Mercury Emissions': 500 lb. Baldwin ranked 31st on list of most polluting power plants in terms of coal waste In January 2009, Sue Sturgis of the Institute of Southern Studies compiled a list of the 100 most polluting coal plants in the United States in terms of coal combustion waste (CCW) stored in surface impoundments like the one involved in the TVA Kingston Fossil Plant coal ash spill.Sue Sturgis, "Coal's ticking timebomb: Could disaster strike a coal ash dump near you?," Institute for Southern Studies, January 4, 2009. The data came from the EPA's Toxics Release Inventory (TRI) for 2006, the most recent year available.TRI Explorer, EPA, accessed January 2009. Baldwin Energy Station ranked number 31 on the list, with 1,324,467 pounds of coal combustion waste released to surface impoundments in 2006. Illinois Power Company and Dynegy Midwest Generation EPA Settlement On March 7, 2005 the U.S. Department of Justice and the U.S. EPA along with the State of Illinois announced a settlement between Illinois Power Company and its sucesscor, Dynegy, addressing alleged violations of New Source Review provisions of the Clean Air Act at company's Baldwin Energy Station. The EPA noted that sulfur dioxide (SO2) and nitrogen oxide (NOx) emissions at the plant will decrease by 54,000 tons each year through the installation of approximately $500 million worth of new pollution control equipment. In addition to the Baldwin Generating Station, the Havana Power Station, Hennepin Power Station and Vermilion Power Station, Wood River Station were involved in the settlement. The EPA stated that this "settlement requires installation of four new flue gas desulfurization devices (scrubbers) to control SO2; four new baghouses to control particulate matter (soot); and operation of existing control equipment, including three selective catalytic reduction (SCR) systems, year-round to control NOx. The entire five-plant system will be subject to annual emission caps to assure that significant system-wide reductions for both SO2 and NOx are achieved.""U.S. Announces Settlement of Illinois Power Case - Company will spend $500 million to reduce air pollution by over 54,000 tons per year," U.S. EPA, March 7, 2005 Activism Articles and Resources Sources *Existing Electric Generating Units in the United States, 2005, Energy Information Administration, accessed Jan. 2009. *Environmental Integrity Project, "Dirty Kilowatts: America’s Most Polluting Power Plants", July 2007. *Facility Registry System, U.S. Environmental Protection Agency, accessed Jan. 2009. Related SourceWatch Articles *Existing U.S. Coal Plants *Illinois and coal *Baldwin Energy Complex *Dynegy *United States and coal *Global warming External Articles Category:United States Category:Corporations Category:Environment Category:Energy Category:Climate change Category:Existing coal plants in the United States Category:Existing coal plants in Illinois